All time highest gross receipts at the Malayalam box office
The All time highest gross receipts at the Malayalam box office are: 2000s *2009 - Pazhassi Raja(Biggest hit in malayalam cinema history..record breaker hit),2 Harihar Nagar,ividam swargamanu(megahit),Chattambi Nadu (Mega Hit),Ivar Vivahitharayal,Bhagyadevada,Puthiya Mugham(Super Hit- ,passenger (dileep sreenivasan). *2008 - [[Twenty:20 (film)|Twenty:20 (Blockbuster record breaking hit ),Annan thambi,Veruthe oru bharya, Madambi. *2007 - Mayavi, Hallo ,Kadha parayumbol,Chocolate,Vinodayathra, Arabikadha *2006 - Classmates - recordbreaker hit, Rasathanthram, Keerthichakra,Thuruppugulan,Vadakkumanathan *2005 - Rajamanikyam- recordbreaker hit, Thommanum makkalum, Udayananu tharam, Bharath chandran IPS, Achuvinte amma,Chandhpottu,naran *2004 - Sethuramayyar CBI,4the people,Kazhcha,Runway,Vesham *2003 - Balettan,Chronic bachelor,C.I.D. Moosa, Manasinakkare, Thilakkam,Swapanakoodu *2002 - Meesamadhavan(Mega Hit-Rise of Dileep as Superstar),Kunjikoonan, Kalyanaraman *2001 - Ravanaprabu , Ee parakum thalika *2000 - Narasimham(record breaking hit),Thenkasippattanam (Mega Hit), Valyettan(Super Hit) 1990s *1999 - Pathram, Friends,Niram, Aakashaganga *1998 - Harikrishnans,oru maravathoor kanvu,summer in bethlahem, Punjabi House, *1997 - Aaramthamburan- recordbreaker hit, Chandralekha-record breaker hit, Aniyathipravu(record breaker Hit-Kunchacko Boban becomes over night star), Lelam, my dear kuttichathan *1996 - Hitler-record braker hit, Kalapani, thooval kottaram, Sallapam, Deshadanam,Azhakiya Ravanann *1995 - Sphadikamhit,The king,Mandhrikam,Mazhayethum Munbe *1994 - Thenmavin kombathu(Mega Hit),Commissioner(Mega Hit) kaaboolivala, Golanthara Vartha, minnaram *1993 - Manichitrathazhu-record breaker hit, Devasuram (Mega Hit),Dhruvam(mega Hit), Ekalavyan(Mega Hit),butterflies, jackpot, mafia, valsalyam, uppukandam brothers,Aakashadhooth, Meleparambil Aanveedu(Super Hit-Rise of Jayaram as Star) *1992 - Pappayude swantham appoos(Mega hit),Vietnam colony(mega hit),Adwaitham,Kamaladhalam,kauravar,Jhony Walker, Soorya manasam *1991 - God father- (Record Braker/All Time Biggest Hit),Kilukkam,Amaram,Inspector balaram ,Bharatham(super Hit),ente soorya puthrikku,Abimanyu, *1990 - His highness Abdulla, Kottayam Kunjachan,No. 20 madras Mail,Kalikkalam,Samrajyam,Thalayinamanthram,In harihar nagar,Iyyer the Greate, Aey auto,indrajalam,Parampara,Lal Salam 1980s *1989 - Oru Vadakkan Veeragadha,Kireedom ,Mrugaya, Naaduvazhikal,Ramji Rao Speaking , Nair Saab, Vadakku Nooki Yanthram,Mudra, *1988 -Chitram(all time hit),Oru CBI diary kurippu (Maga Hit), Pattana Pravesham,Aaryan, *1987 -Nadodikattu(mega hit), New Delhibreaker hit-[[Mammootty] become megastar),Irupathaam Nootanduhit,Thaniyavarthanam,Adimakal Udamakal, *1986 -Rajavinte Makan(record breaker hit- Mohanlal becomes Star), Thalavattam(record breaker hit),Gandhinagar 2nd street,Avanazhi,T.P. Balagopalan M.A., Vartha, *1985 - Nirakoot(Mega hit),Ee shabdham Innathe Shabdam, noketha dhoorath kannum nattu, yathra,Kathodu Kathoram,Vartha,Eran Santhya,EE Thanalil Ithiri Neram,Kandu Kandarinnu, *1984 - Athirathram,Sandharbham,Adiyozhukkukal,kaanamarayath, my dear kuttichathan,Ithiri poove chuvanna poove, *1983 - Aa Ratri(Record Breaking Hit/Block Buster-Mammootty become superstar),Koodevide?,ente maamaatti kuttiyammakku-record braker hit, aattakalasham, thaalam thettiya thaarattu *1982 - Padayotam,Yavanika,Poo viriyum Pulari,Ina *1981 - Trishna,Kolilakkam,Attimari,Mela *1980 -Angaadi(Blockbuster), Manjil Virinja Pookkal(Super hit-Shankar makes debut as hero and becomes overnight Superstar),vilkkanundu swapnagal 1970s *1979 - Kummatty *1978 - Thampu *1977 - Kanchana Seeta *1976 - *1975 - *1974 - Uttarayanam *1973 - Nirmalyam *1972 - Suyamvaram *1971 - *1970 - 1960s *1969 - *1968 - *1967 - *1966 - *1965 - Chemmeen *1964 - *1963 - *1962 - *1961 - Kandam Bacha Coat was the first Malayalam film in colour. *1960 - 1950s *1959 - *1958 - *1957 - *1956 - *1955 - Newspaper Boy *1954 - Neelakkuyil *1953 - *1952 - *1951 - Jeevithanouka *1950 - 1940s *1949 - *1948 - *1947 - *1946 - *1945 - *1944 - *1943 - *1942 - *1941 - *1940 - 1930s *1939 - *1938 - Balan was the first talkie in Malayalam. *1937 - *1936 - *1935 - *1934 - *1933 - Marthanda Varma *1932 - *1931 - *1930 - 1920s *1929 - *1928 - Vigathakumaran was the first silent feature film subtitled in Malayalam. *1927 - *1926 - *1925 - *1924 - *1923 - *1922 - *1921 - *1920 - References External links *Rajamanickam at Internet Movie Database * *Official website * * Category:Malayalam-language films ml:മലയാളചലച്ചിത്രം